Many products such as beverages or other liquids may be stored in bottles or similar containers. Such containers may typically include a stopper such as a cork or cap that may retain the contents within the container when closed and release the contents when open. Some containers may allow variable sealing pressure associated with the contents (e.g., carbonated water, flat water, etc.), the stopper material, the container type or material, and/or other relevant factors.
Currently, most containers must be opened manually, such as by using a corkscrew. Such an approach may cause damage to the stopper, such as by improper insertion of a corkscrew into a cork stopper and/or misalignment between the corkscrew axis and cork stopper axis.
In addition, current solutions do not allow for controllable sealing pressure and must be inserted or removed using separate dedicated tools or apparatus. Further, existing solutions require physical manipulation by a user and do not provide self-actuated capabilities. Finally, existing solutions require manual intervention to operate and do not allow for wireless or remote control.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stopper with controllable sealing pressure that is able to self-actuate and allows for various control pathways.